twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Vampires (Hybrid Brothers Series)
The Originals are pure-blood vampires, and also are the first vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them, they are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. History Members *'Unnamed Original Mother' - The Original Mother was the parent Original of the Family and one of the first two Vampires in existence, she had an affair with the early Celtic Shape-shifters, eventually birthing two Hybrids. *'Nevan' - Nevan is a Original/Wolf Hybrid, he like his younger brother has an array of powers: a combination of Vampire, Werewolf and Shifter. *'Kyan' - Kyan is a Original/Wolf Hybrid, he like his older brother has an array of powers: a combination of Vampire, Werewolf and Shifter. *'Kaitlynn' - Kyan and Nevan's Half-Sister, later she was turned into a Hybrid by her Brothers, was "born" with a unique power. *'Aden' - Kyan and Nevan's Half-brother, later was turned into a Hybrid by his brothers, he was born with a unique power. Powers and Abilities Basic *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals cannot be physically destroyed like normal vampires, only Silver ash Daggers through the heart can kill them, but only temporarily. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Other: *'Telekinesis' - Nevan was revealed to be capable of Telekinesis, however the true power of this ability came out when his Wolf side was awakened. *'Illusions' - Kyan was revealed to be capable of creating illusions, however the power of this ability greatly evolved when his Wolf side was awakened. *'Mental Shield' - Aden has been shown capable to erect a mental shield, after becoming a Hybrid, his shield has been described as "impenetrable". *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to her brothers, Kaitlynn posses a extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Additionally, this ability became useful for hunting, when she became a Hybrid. Weaknesses *'White Ash Wood' - The wood from a ancient white oak tree can kill an original, but the tree was burned down and all that's left is ash. A special dagger made by witches has to be used along with the ash of this tree and put into the heart of a original. As long as the dagger stays in the Original's heart, he or she can't come back to life. The White Ash Wood does not work with the Hybrid Brothers because they are vampire-supernatural wolf hybrids, the dagger is made of silver, and silver heals their werewolf side to the contrary of many legends. Trivia Category:Vampires Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Vampires with Special Abilities